


Until You

by K_Tynese



Series: The Spellbound Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Jealous behavior, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Tynese/pseuds/K_Tynese
Summary: Follows as Naruto joins Sasuke on his redemption journey. They learn about each other and themselves along the way. Follow how they move from friends with a whole ocean of history to work through to men who are irrevocably in love. However, deep in another village's recesses, storm clouds are brewing as a plot to take over the ninja world is in the works.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Spellbound Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009398
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. 
> 
> Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction on this site, and I am happy and excited to be posting on this website. This is also the very first Sasuke/Naruto fic that I am writing where both keep their original gender. 
> 
> I want to clarify a few things before you move forward with the first chapter.   
> 1\. Naruto and Sasuke both have their arms. During the fight, they did not blow each other's arms off.   
> 2\. The journey they are going on takes place one year after the war. Sasuke was imprisoned for one year for the crimes he committed.   
> 3\. I do not dislike Sakura at all, but there is some growing up that she needs to do when it comes to Sasuke, and I want to show the changes she is going to make.   
> 4\. Both Sasuke and Naruto are sexually experienced. Naruto has always wanted attention, and once he got it, I believe there is no way he wouldn't have taken advantage of it. As for Sasuke, he had a goal, but he was also a teenaged boy, and I think he would have experimented with his sexuality if only a little bit.   
> 5\. This story is the first in a series that, at this time, will contain four parts.   
> 6\. If you do not like this story, that is fine, but please do not waste your time with negative comments. Constructive criticism is welcome but hate comments will be deleted. 
> 
> If you read that ridiculously long authors note, thank you; if not, that's ok either way; please enjoy the first chapter.

Naruto sat at Ichiraku in a corner booth taping his fingers lightly against the table. He was waiting for Hinata to arrive so that they could have lunch together. His stomach fluttered as he noticed her enter the establishment and look around for him. Her lilac eyes met his, and a small smile crossed her face as her cheeks tinted pink.

Naruto swallowed thickly before pasting a smile on his face and stood to greet her.

”Naruto, I’m so glad you invited me to lunch, ” she spoke in her soft voice as he enveloped her in a warm hug.

”Of course, ” he whispered into her hair before letting her go.

They both sat simultaneously and looked at each other as an uneasy silence fell over them. Naruto sighed in relief as a waitress approached the table with a broad smile on her face.

” What can I get you guys? ” she asked as she eyed Naruto up and down.

”One miso ramen with pork, ” he babbled, trying to get the attention off of himself.

Not that he minded the attention from the pretty waitress; now was just not the time.

”Same for me as well, ” Hinata spoke up.

The waitress reluctantly moves her eyes off of Naruto to look at Hinata before sighing with regret.

”Sure, coming right up.” She spun on her heels after speaking and left to put their order in.

Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled at her while grabbing her small hand in his. Her blush deepened as she stared at him with hope brimming in her eyes.

”I think we need to talk finally, ” Naruto told her softly. Hinata gasped and nodded her head jerkily.

”Sss…sure,” she stuttered out as she gripped Naruto’s hand tighter within hers.

”I’ve been a bastard, ” he started with a sigh.

”Naruto no…, ” she began, but Naruto cut her off.

”Yes, I have, ” he said firmly and then sighed. ”I’ve been leaving you hanging for a while now, and I think it’s time we finally talk about it, ya know.”

Hinata nodded quickly, sitting on the edge of her seat. Naruto sighed again before he opened his mouth to speak when the waitress returned.

”Here’s your order,” she chirped as she sat their bowls in front of them. Naruto nodded his thanks and then waited until she was out of earshot before speaking.

”I just wanted to tell you that I think that you are a fantastic person, and anyone would be blessed to have someone like you in their life,” he sighed as he noticed her expression drop and tears fill her eyes. ”I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same way you do about me.”

Naruto felt like an asshole as he watched Hinata wipe at a tear on her cheek and then give him a broken smile.

” I… It's ok, Naruto,” she whispered as she pulled her hand out of his.

Yeah, Naruto was an ass, he decided. He wished that he did love her as she loved him. Things would be so much simpler if he did, but life didn’t always go the way you wanted it. His life was a perfect example of that.

”I’m so sorry,” he exclaimed at the sight of more tears.

” It’s ok,” she whispered as she stood. ”I have to go.”

Hinata was gone before he could say anything more, and Naruto felt like the biggest piece of shit on the planet at the moment.

He looked down at the untouched ramen in front of him with disgust. He couldn’t eat at the moment. He stood and pulled some money out of his pocket, laying it on the table, and walked away.

As he stepped into the cold spring air, he took a deep breath and headed to his next destination, knowing that that conversation was going to be a bitch too.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he felt the chakra signature moving closer to his apartment. He should have known that Naruto would be making his way over to him sooner or later. He had told the Hokage Tsunade that he would be leaving within the week, and it was just a matter of time before the news would reach Naruto.

He looked to his sliding glass doors as Naruto landed on his balcony without a sound.

“Hey, open up the doors,” Naruto shouted through the glass.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but made his way to the doors anyway. They slid open slightly before Naruto pushed them to open fully and brushed past Sasuke.

“What do you want, Naruto?” Sasuke questioned as he watched Naruto look around his room, poking and prodding at everything that caught his attention.

“I heard you’re leaving soon.” Sasuke sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

“You already knew that.” Naruto turned to face him with a frown on his face.

“I’m coming with you,” Naruto said, and Sasuke sighed as he shook his head.

“I already told you that this has nothing to do with you.” Sasuke was getting sick of having this same conversation over and over.

Sakura had asked to come with him as well, and he had to tell her no.

“I wasn’t asking bastard,” Naruto snarled with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke stood from his bed with a scowl on his face.

“I don’t understand why you want to come anyway. I told you that I wasn’t going to do anything you don’t need to be my watchdog.”

“You think that’s why I want to come with you?” Naruto asked with a skeptical face. “Sasuke, I just got you back; you think I’m going just let you walk away from me again?”

The room was silent after Naruto’s statement. Sasuke stared at his friend and watched as a blush slowly covered his cheeks. He was surprised at Naruto’s words and could feel his resolve crumbling.

There weren’t many things that he wouldn’t do for Naruto, and it wasn’t like he was asking for much.

“What about the village?” Sasuke questioned, “I thought you had things to do before you could become Hokage.”

“The village and the work will be here when we get back.” Naruto paused for a moment before he continued speaking. “There are things that I need to work through before I can become Hokage. This trip is for more than me just wanting to be by your side.”

Sasuke wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about but decided to hold his tongue for now.

“I already got permission from Granny Tsunade. I’m coming whether you like it or not”

Sasuke glared at Naruto before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, Naruto. Just…fine,” Naruto’s bright smile could have blinded him with its intensity.

“So when are we leaving?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke wanted to scream.

He should have known this was going to happen. He should have known that Naruto was going to talk his way into coming with him. Sasuke couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face as he watched Naruto walking out of his bedroom, mumbling about finding something to eat. He may have wanted to go on his redemption journey on his own, but he couldn’t deny that he was happy that Naruto was coming along with him.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters. It's his world; I want to play in it for a while.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter and left a comment, bookmarked, or have left kudos. I finally finished the second chapter after some time being distracted by other things. I am currently working on chapter 3 and hope to have it posted soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for the others to come.

Sakura was feeling frustrated.

She stood at the gates of The Hidden Leaf Village, waiting for Naruto to arrive. She and Kakashi had made sure to be at the gates on time so that they could say bye to Sasuke, but Naruto was running late.

“I’m sure he’s on his way,” Kakashi said from behind his orange book.

“He knew what time we were meeting,” Sakura shot back as she tapped her foot on the dirt road.

She peeked at Sasuke, who stood there with his black cloak and a bag thrown over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” she said to him. A blush covered her face as soon as he made eye contact, and Sakura couldn’t stop her heart rate from speeding up.

“It’s fine,” was all that Sasuke said.

He didn’t seem to be annoyed at the tardiness of their teammate at all. Sakura wondered if maybe she should ask to tag along with him again. She just wanted to be near him.

They had been separated for years, and her feelings for him had lasted all that time. Even when she was heartbroken and angry at his choices, the love for him never faded.

“Um...Sasuke?” she questions hesitantly.

He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I want to come with you,” she started timidly but then straightened her shoulders to continue. “I don’t think you should go by yourself, and you should take me with you.”

Sakura watched as Sasuke stared at her for a long moment and then shook his head.

“I already told you this has nothing to do with you” Sakura’s shoulders dropped at his words. 

She had expected that answer, but she had hoped that maybe he would change his mind.

“When will you be back?” she asked as she looked down at her toes.

“I don’t know,” Sakura nodded slowly as her mind raced with all the things she needed to say to him.

Loud shouting pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned to see Naruto rushing towards them. She frowned at his attire, not understanding why he had a bag and traveling cloak with him. Then like a bolt of lightning, the thought struck her. Naruto would be going with Sasuke.

“What took you so long?” She snapped at Naruto once he was standing in front of them. Naruto reached back and rubbed the back of his head with a smile on his face.

“I woke up late and then had to finish packing,” he told her like the words would do nothing to her.

Sakura spun on her heels and stared at Sasuke with a look of betrayal on her face.

“What you’re doing has nothing to do with me, but it does with Naruto?” she spoke through gritted teeth. Not only was she angry, but she was incredibly hurt at the same time.

“Whoa hey, Sakura, it’s not like that, ya know,” Naruto said as he stepped next to her. He tried to place his arm around her, but Sakura slapped it away.

“Then what’s it like?” she screamed as tears escaped her eyes. Naruto’s eyes widened, and Sakura felt somewhat bad for yelling at him, but at the same time, she didn’t.

Naruto knew that she loved Sasuke and that if she went with him, she could finally show him how much so. They would be able to bond and close that gap that had been between them all this time.

“Sakura,” Sasuke spoke, causing Sakura to face him again. He closed the distance between them and then raised his arm. Sakura watched him with tears in her eyes as he lifted two fingers and then poked her on the forehead.

“Maybe next time,” he told her, and Sakura’s hopes were renewed.

She was still pissed that Sasuke had said yes to Naruto and not to her, but his words help to ease the feeling slightly. She thought that maybe when he finally did come home for good, they will explore these feelings that she had for him.

“I guess we should head out?” Naruto questioned as he stared at Sakura with sad eyes. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before she turned and started making her way back through the gate.

“Don’t worry too much about it, Naruto; she will be fine.” She heard Kakashi say, but she refused to turn back. She was angry at Naruto and wanted him to know it. By the time she saw him again, she would be over it, but she was hurt and refused to feel wrong about that.

* * *

After finishing up their goodbyes to Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke walked at a leisurely pace through the surrounding forest. Naruto couldn’t stop thinking about Sakura, and how hurt and angry she looked. He knew it was directed at him and not at Sasuke, and he felt conflicting feelings at this.

He never understood how Sakura could pretend that Sasuke could do no wrong. Naruto never acted like Sasuke wasn’t bat shit crazy at one point in time, but he wanted to save Sasuke, not sweep all his misdeeds under the rug.

When it had been Sakura and him, things had been right. Even though they both missed Sasuke and wanted him to come home, their dynamic had been stable. Naruto no longer had a crush on Sakura, and if he was honest with himself, he doesn’t think he ever did.

Desperate as he was to fit in as a child, he followed what the other boys in his class were doing. Not all but most of the boys had had a crush on the pretty pink-haired girl, so he thought why not and followed along. There was also the fact that she liked Sasuke, and he had wanted her to choose him over the bastard to prove finally that he was better than the other boy.

He sighed to himself as he shook his head. He knew that it would be awkward when he arrived at the gate and that Sakura would be mad. He never thought that she would walk away from him without saying goodbye first. He would have never done that to her if their roles were reversed.

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” he asked as he looked forward, hands shoved deep into his black ninja pants.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto knew that Sasuke already knew, but he answered anyway.

“Sakura just walked away. She didn’t even say bye to me,” Naruto frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

“She’s not even mad at you for saying yes to me and no to her.” Sasuke shook his head a little but continued walking.

“She’ll get over it,” Naruto growled a little under his breath.

“That’s not the point,” he snapped and looked forward again.

“Then what is the point?” Sasuke questioned, annoyance clear in his voice.

“She’s just always like this with you. It’s like she has blinders on when it comes to you. I mean, yeah, she tried to kill you, but I don’t think she really would have been able to do it.” Naruto paused for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“She sees you like the same 13-year-old boy that you were when you left. She knows that you have done terrible, awful things, but instead of acknowledging it, she brushes it to the side. She is one of my best friends, and I would do anything for her. She is a strong and badass shinobi, but as soon as your around, she turns back into her 12-year-old self, and it pisses me off” Naruto had stopped walking as he talked, and Sasuke had stopped as well.

From a few steps in front of him, he could see the frown on Sasuke’s face.

“Why does that even matter?” Sasuke asked, “you said she was one of your best friends, but it sounds like your jealous.” Naruto was shaking his head before Sasuke even finished speaking.

“No, I got over that a long time ago, Sasuke,” he shook his head and continued walking, “just forget it.”

Sasuke started following him, the silence stretching between them as they continued on their way.

“She doesn’t know me, but she claims to love me.” Sasuke started continuing to look forward as Naruto turned to stare at him as he talked. “She is angry because she believes that you are taking something from her that she deserves. She wanted to come with me; she has asked every day since I said that I was leaving. To see that I said yes to you and no to her made her angry. I think she expected you not to come along because she wasn’t.” Naruto made an mmm sound in the back of his throat but said nothing more.

He waited patiently for Sasuke to continue knowing that his friend had more to say.

“As I said, she will get over it, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t stay mad at her.”

“I’m not really mad,” Naruto spoke softly, “I’m just frustrated about the situation.”

They walked along in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the sounds of the forest around them.

“You know you should probably talk with Sakura,” Naruto said, suddenly making Sasuke look at him in question.

“Why?” he asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Naruto smiled at the look passing over Sasuke’s face. He loved that he was one of the only people who could get Sasuke to express any emotion on his face other than indifference.

“Well, you did tell her that next time she could come with you, and then you poked her forehead. She is going to wait for you, and it might be a good idea to talk to her and let her know what you want from her.”

“Naruto, what do you think I want from her?” Naruto shrugged before he answered.

“Well, it seems like you want to be with her.”

“I don’t,” Sasuke snapped as he faced forward again, his jaw clenched tight in his annoyance.

“Okay, well then you should tell her that” Sasuke sighed and ran a hand over his face before he stopped altogether.

“Why does it fucking matter?” Sasuke snapped, and Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sasuke only cursed when he was pissed, and it seemed that he had pissed him off.

“Because it’s not right to lead her on if there is no chance for her. Trust me; I had to learn that the hard way.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Exactly what I just said. Damn it, Sasuke, you either want to be with Sakura, or you don’t. Either way, you should tell so she can move on or wait for your stupid ass,” Naruto nearly screamed as he spoke but managed to keep his voice lowered to some degree.

“I don’t want to be with her. She is a…friend.”

Naruto nodded once and began to walk forward again.

“Good,” he said as he raised his head to look at the sun through the tree branches.

“I’ll tell her the next time I see her,” Sasuke said quietly as he caught up to Naruto. Naruto paused when he felt a hand on his forearm.

“What did you mean when you said that you learned the hard way?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto sighed loudly.

“I meant Hinata.”

“Hinata?” Sasuke question, and Naruto knew he didn’t understand.

“Well, you know that she liked me for a long time now, right?” he asked, and Sasuke nodded.

“I think everyone but you knew that” Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head.

“Yeah, well, I had other things on my mind at the time. Anyways when Nagato attacked the village and had me pinned down, Hinata tried to rescue me from him. She told me that she loved me, and I watched as he tried to kill her in front of me. Long story short, I never gave her a response to her confession. In my defense, the war happened not too long after that, but it still wasn’t right. So before I left, I knew I had to make it clear that I didn’t see her the same way she saw me.”

There was silence for a long moment before Sasuke spoke again.

“I will tell Sakura the next time I see her” Naruto nodded but said nothing more on the subject. However, he couldn’t deny the fact that his chest felt like a boulder had been removed at Sasuke’s words.

“So where to first?” Naruto asked as a smile slid across his face. Sasuke turned to face him, and a small smile appeared on his face when their eyes met.

“Let’s just walk and see where our feet take us.” Naruto’s smile widened at Sasuke’s words.

He would miss his home, but he was glad that he got to travel with Sasuke. After all the years of chasing him, it felt like they were finally where they were supposed to be all along. Together.


End file.
